Piercings
by whitetyger123
Summary: It starts with England on the Internet, and ends with everyone with their dicks out. Total crack, sorry if I offend/scar anyone. Rated M for a lot of penises. One shot.


Arthur looked to the screen of his computer, mentally preparing himself for the site he was about to go to.

We all know how it happens. You're looking up Strange French Cuisine, hoping to find something you can make fun of to a certain French git, and then you find a link to a site about French Kissing Techniques. You follow a few more interesting links and soon you find yourself on a site about Male Genital Piercings.

Of course, this wasn't the first site of it's kind that England had been to. He had needed to do some research before getting his... er... piercing. But this was the first time he was going to talk in a forum about it.

He saw that everyone talking had their name as Anonymous, which would make sense, given the content of this site. Soon he was in a conversation with a very outgoing individual with a Prince Albert, which was a piercing that went in the hole in the top of the penis, and came out right under the head, so the actual part that was pierced was in reality very small.

After a while, Mr. Prince Albert asked what kind of piercing Arthur had.

_ - I have an anal piercing -_

- No way! I've never heard of that! It sounds really cool, though. You rock, man -

The rest of the night was spent talking to the man with the PA.

.oOo.

At the meeting the next morning, Britain regretted spending almost the whole night talking to that man.

Luckily there wasn't much they were discussing today. After about an hour, they had nothing to talk about. Everyone sat, trying to think of a topic, but to no avail.

Germany gave a sigh. "Does _anyone_ have something to talk about?"

They were saved from boredom by America. "Oh, I know!" He ignored the audible grown around the room and kept talking, with large hand gestures. "Last night, I was talking to this guy online, and he was really weird! He had an anal piercing!"

England's eyes flew wide. No, it couldn't be... it just _couldn't_...

"He said he was from England! I laughed so hard!"

Arthur stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Alfred. "Well you have a Prince Albert, you git!"

The room feel silent, except for America. "You... you were the guy? Haha! Oh my God, you have an anal piercing!" He started rolling around, having a laugh attack. England's cheeks turned bright red.

"No... I don't... I mean..."

Francis stood up beside England. "Well, one way to find out, _cheri_." With one practiced move, he pulled down Arthur's pants and spun him around, revealing a small ring, one end going in his hole, the other coming out the skin.

If it was possible to blush more than he already was, Britain would have done so. He jerked up his pants and hit France. "You bloody git! I hope you die in a worm hole with your penis chopped off!"

He gave a small chuckle. "Fine, if it embarassed you that much..." The Frenchman unbuckled his belt, sliding his pants off much slower than he usually did. Once everyone could see, there was a gasp around the room. "See? I have a Pubic Piercing. It gives pleasure to your partener, during sex." The usually almost invisible piercing, just above the penis, stood out against France's smooth skin which had obviously been shaved.

From the other side of the room, America shrugged. "Well, since you guys are showing your piercings off, I might as well, too." The jeans came off, revealing a lovely Prince Albert.

Russia made a surprised sound. "What a coincidence, da, Lithuania? Show everyone yours." He patted the smaller country on the back, trying to encourage him to take down his pants.

"W-what?! I couldn't do that..." But the choise was taken away from Toris when Ivan pulled down his pants to show everyone his identical PA.

"Isn't it cute? I pierced it for him." Russia said in a proud voice. Then he also started to take off his pants. "Mine is called an Ampallang." When his large cock was out of its confines, a piercing was obvious. There was a straight barbell that went horizontally right through the head.

Prussia spoke up from beside his brother. "Hey! That's almost like mine!" Yet another pare of pants fell to the floor. Gilbert had an Apadravya, which went vertically through the head, instead of horizontaly. "I got it because it's awesome-er than West's." Before Germany could protest, his pants were tugged down and his manhood lifted, revealing a row of evenly spaced, perfectly parallele piercings on the underside of his cock. "He's a real closet pervert, to get Frenum Ladder."

Ludwig pulled his pants up as quickly as possible. "Don't take peoples pants off without their permission!" he said, trying to stay calm and ignore the pinkish colour his cheeks adorned.

America, still with his Prince Albert showing in all it's glory, raised an eyebrow. "Wait... do we _all_ have genital piercings?"

There were curious looks around the room. Slowly, pants started to come off. Japan had a Dydoe, the small piercing in the skin pretruding from the bottom of the head. Poland had a Reverse Prince Albert, instead of it coming out underneath the head, it came out on top of the head. Italy's penis adorned a Dolfin, going the length of the underside of his cock.

Russia had to pull down Latvia's and Estonia's pants, because they wouldn't do it themselves. Latvia had a Hafada, which was right beside his shaft. Eduard had a Foreskin piercing, which was obviously through the foreskin.

More piercings were revealed, some more reluctantly. But, at the end of the meeting, every single nation had shown that they have a genital piercing. When they all left, it was rather quiet.

Canada sat in his chair, eyes wide open. As usual, everyone had forgotten about him, but in this instance he was glad. He didn't really want everyone to see his Guiche, that probably being one of the most horrifying thing that could possibly happen to him. It was bad enough having everyone else showing their piercings.

* * *

  
Ok, so a Guiche is bettween the ball sack and the anus, for anyone who is wondering. I just didn't think the description would fit in that part.

I think everyone will agree that this needs a little explanation. Well, one day, just like poor Arthur, I was doing some research for another fic. Considering the research was about Male Genital Piercings, it's not a large streach of the mind that I found myself in a site about anal piercings. There were interviews with five people who had them, and three of them were British. There was a side note that said "Is anyone thinking this is a very British piercing?" And that is where I came up with this story.

Most of the piercings just feel like it works with the character. Here are a few that may require further explanation. Germany, I figured should have a ladder of some sort, because with that he can make every one perfect, and I figured that since he is after all a closet pervert, after his first one he would get hooked. Of course he would do them himself, though. Prussia I figured saw Germany's ladder and wanted to prove that he is awesome-er, so he got the Apadravya, which is pretty painful and goes through a lot of skin. Italy has the Dolfin... because of it's name. Sorry if you wanted a better reason, but I don't have one. Canada has the Guiche because it is in a very secret and intimate place. I know they all are, considering they are _genital_ piercings, but his is even more so. And the rest, it just seemed right.

Thank you for reading! Hope I didn't perminatly scar anyone!

P.S. If anyone wants a picture of a certain one because they didn't quite understand the explination, feel free to ask. But, just warning you, they will be either pictures or drawings of penises.


End file.
